Polowanie na magów
Część I Zimno, pomyślał Zehir. Mimo półtora miesiąca pobytu na zimnej północy wciąż nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Pomimo kominka, w którym strzelał magicznie podsycany płomień i grubej warstwy ubrań, mężczyźnie wciąż dokuczał mróz. Widocznie muszę na nowo zakląć ubrania, tym razem porządnie. ''Westchnął i podszedł do okna. Miał stąd widok na cały Dalaran, a przynajmniej tę jego część najbardziej wartą uwagi. Przynależność do Kirin Toru zagwarantowała mu luksusowy apartament w Fioletowej Cytadeli, miejsce pełne wszelkiego rodzaju udogodnień, a także wygodne do studiowania. W apartamencie niczego mu nie brakowało, tęsknił jednak momentami za co prawda mniej wykwintnym, ale zdecydowanie cieplejszym Stormwindem. Taki stan rzeczy trwał od trzech tygodni, odkąd to przystąpił do Kirin Toru. Gdy wyruszał do Dalaranu, nie spodziewał się tak szczegółowych prób, tym bardziej, że ojciec opowiadał mu, jak to za jego czasów Kirin Tor z otwartymi ramionami witał wszelkich nowych kandydatów. Zehir jednak musiał przejść wiele wyczerpujących testów sprawdzających jego umiejętności magicznie, wiedzę, potęgę i lojalność. Poddane próbie zostały sztuki arkaniczne, magia żywiołów, umiejętność szybkiego i logicznego myślenia oraz wykorzystywania wiedzy w praktyce. Zehir sądził, że test lojalności będzie jedynie formalnością z racji tego, że ojciec był kiedyś zaufanym członkiem Kirin Tor i, że dzięki nazwisku nie będzie musiał przechodzić przez próby obejmujące setki podchwytliwych pytań. Najwyraźniej jednak się mylił. ''Wygląda na to że Kirin Tor stał się ostrożniejszy po zdradach magów z Kel’Thuzadem i Arugalem na czele ''– pomyślał wtedy. W trakcie szkolenia wiele razy wątpił w to, że zostanie zaliczony to elity magów Azeroth, że nie przyjmą takiego młodzika jak on. ''Co ja sobie wtedy myślałem? '' - takie myśli często pojawiały się w jego głowie. Był jednak zdeterminowany, aby przekroczyć tę granicę. Gdy już ukazały się wyniki, Zehir wzniósł krótką modlitwę dziękczynną do dowolnych sił stwórczych które pokierowały nim szczęśliwie na planszy losu. Udało mu się. Został członkiem elity światowych magów. Był to przełom w jego życiu. ''Do tego samego momentu doszedł Marcal, '' uświadomił sobie wtedy, ''oby nie spotkał mnie taki sam koniec jak jego. ''Po tym dali mu tymczasowy spokój, jednak Zehir przeczuwał, że to nie koniec jego prób. Będzie musiał udowodnić swoją wartość w terenie. Od tego, czy mu się powiedzie – a przede wszystkim czy przeżyje – będzie zależała jego dalsza kariera. Na razie jednak Zehir korzystał jak tylko mógł z danego mu czasu i przygotowywał się do ewentualnej walki. Ostatnimi zaś czasy zagłębił się szczególnie w sztukę zaklinania. ''No cóż, czas wrócić do pracy. ''Mag odszedł od okna i usiadł przy stole. Zaklinanie było bardzo kosztowną szkołą magii. Aby zakląć przedmiot bez osłabiania samego siebie, zaklinacz musiał czerpać energię z uzbrojenia, które już miało nałożone na siebie zaklęcia. Wraz z uwalnianiem magii z przedmiotu, rozsypywał się on na drobny pył. Ów proszek był magicznie nasycony, energia w nim zawarta była jednak bardzo rozproszona. Miało to niską skuteczność, a za magiczny rynsztunek potrzebny, aby przeprowadzić odklinanie płaciło się ogromną cenę. Bardziej utalentowany i subtelny zaklinacz potrafił uzyskać zamiast mało wartościowego pyłu czystą esencję magii zawartej w odklinanym obiekcie. Do tego właśnie dążył Zehir. Szło mu coraz lepiej. Gdy odklinał, otrzymywał coraz mniej bezwartościowego prochu, a coraz więcej esencji. Ostatnio jednak musiał przerwać doskonalenie tej sztuki, ponieważ ciężko mu już było otrzymać nasycone przedmioty po rozsądnych cenach. Nagromadził dzięki temu sporo magii, i zamierzał ją teraz spożytkować w zaklinaniu. To był już cięższy orzech do zgryzienia. Musiał idealnie dopasować ilość magii do funkcji, jaką będzie pełnić zaklęcie. Jeśli użyje za mało, zaklęcie po prostu wyczerpie się za szybko, albo nie spełni odpowiedniej roli. Jeśli natomiast użyje jej za dużo, magia zawarta w przedmiocie stanie się niestabilna, i może uwolnić się w niekontrolowany sposób. Po dokładnych obliczeniach, Zehir podszedł do regału i wyciągnął z niej szkatułkę mniej więcej rozmiarów ludzkiej głowy. Poszperał w niej chwilę, i wyciągnął garść magicznego pyłu. Popatrzył chwilę na nią powątpiewająco. ''Nie, to za mało. ''Wsypał proszek z powrotem, i wyciągnął z niej coś innego. To, co wyjął, byłoby zachwycające dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, jednak dla magów takie sprawy były chlebem powszednim. Nad jego ręką po jednej orbicie krążyło sześć małych światełek. ''To powinno wystarczyć. ''Zehir wyciągnął ze szkatułki połyskującą metalicznym błękitem różdżkę wykonaną z najwyższej jakości thorium. Ułatwiała ona przekazanie magii na przedmiot. Mag przesłał na nią esencje krążące nad jego ręką i uklęknął na podłodze. Zdjął czarny, futrzany płaszcz wyszywany od środka purpurowym aksamitem i rozłożył go na podłodze. Skupił się i przyłożył różdżkę do płaszcza. Siłą woli musiał skłonić zmagazynowaną magię aby chroniła go przed zimnem i rozmaitymi warunkami atmosferycznymi. Rozpoczął zaklinanie. Gdy skończył, wstał i uniósł płaszcz. ''Tak, to musiało zadziałać. Teraz muszę tylko to przetestować. ''Przewiesił nakrycie przez lewą rękę i przyłożył do niej prawą. Za pomocą magii obniżał temperaturę wokół swojej prawicy coraz bardziej. Specjalnie nie nałożył na siebie osłony przed własnym czarem, zazwyczaj towarzyszącej każdemu zaklęciu maga, chciał bowiem sprawdzić skuteczność zaklęcia nałożonego na płaszcz. Mimo że jego ciało coraz wyraźniej odczuwało chłód, ręka schowania pod płaszczem została ledwo tknięta przez zimno. Przywrócił dawną temperaturę, i uradowany owinął się płaszczem. Uśmiechnął się. ''To nie miało prawa się nie udać! Spojrzał na zegar postawiony na regale. Zehir nie był tak zagorzałym tradycjonalistą jak większość innych magów. Bardzo cenił wygodę. Nabył więc za niemałą sumę wyrób najlepszych gnomowych zegarmistrzów. Opłacało się. Zegar był nieomylny, a inną jego zaletą było to, że nie trzeba było pamiętać o przestawianiu go tak jak klepsydry, które z resztą były strasznie niedokładne. Wskazówki wskazywały piętnaście po czwartej. Przypomniał sobie że powinien stawić się w holu Fioletowej Cytadeli. Sprawa podobno była ważna. Zaczął się pośpiesznie przebierać. Zdecydował się na elegancką białą koszulę, na którą nałożył purpurową kamizelę. Na ręce włożył grube rękawice, a na stopy futrzane buty. Nogi zostały ochronione ciemnogranatowymi spodniami ( i grubymi kalesonami). Dzieło zwieńczył purpurowym magowym kapeluszem. Na koniec owinął się płaszczem. Umocowawszy swoją nieodłączna katanę u pasa, ruszył ku wyjściu. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. W wejściu stała niska, krępa postać. Zaskoczony mag cofnął się o krok. - Ejże chłopcze, nie przesadzasz przypadkiem? Skończ się stroić i leć na spotkanie! – wykrzyknęła postać. '' Zehir spojrzał na postać i postarał określić jej tożsamość. ''Raczej niski, długa czarna broda, można by pomyśleć że to krasnolud. Ubiera się dosyć bogato, to chyba ktoś ważny. Trochę dziwne że przyszedł do mnie osobiście. ''Nagle go olśniło. ''To musi być Derwin Maccelson. ''Słyszał że ma więcej w sobie z krasnoluda niż z człowieka, ma zamiłowanie do metali i potrafi przepić większość ludzi. Podobno spędził wśród krasnoludów wiele lat. Swojego czasu, był bliskim znajomym jego ojca. Wcześniej Zehir nie wierzył plotkom, widział w nim jedynie miłego maga w średnim wieku, jednak powoli jego poglądy zaczęły się zmieniać. - Zabrakło ci języka w gębie chłopcze? Ruszaj w podskokach! – wołał poganiając go ręką – Jesteś spóźniony o półtorej godziny! Zehir spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. ''To niemożliwe! Zegar nie mógł się mylić! Derwin popatrzył na niego groźnie przez chwilę, po czym roześmiał się. - Nie martw się chłopcze, spotkanie zaczęło się dopiero przed chwilą. – uspokoił młodzieńca - Dałem znać staremu Tamrisowi, że się spóźnimy. Muszę z tobą pomówić. Chodź – machnął ręką, i ruszył ku sali obrad. - O czym miałbyś ze mną rozmawiać mistrzu? – rzekł Zehir dołączając do starszego maga . Oby to podziałało -'' Jestem jedynie… - Słodki masz języczek… Nie ze mną takie sztuczki – urwał młodzieńcowi starszy mag, po czym złagodniał – Nie jestem twoim mistrzem. Mów mi Derwin. Dobrze? - Tak. – odpowiedział Zehir zdziwiony. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z prośbami o mówienie do siebie po imieniu. - Tak… ? - Tak Derwinie – rzucił Zehir zniecierpliwiony przewracając oczami. Starszy mag zaczynał go irytować. - Prawidłowo – pochwalił Derwin, po czym parsknął rozbawiony. – Zanim zaczniemy, chcę aby coś było jasne. Twoja lojalność leży w Kirin Torze. - Rozumiem to. Przystąpiłem do Kirin Tor i dochowam mu lojalności. – oświadczył Zehir. – Już sobie to uświadomiłem. - Nie przerywaj mi. – ofuknął Zehira Derwin – Jeszcze się przekonasz jak mało zrozumiałeś. Nie potrzebujemy tu kolejnego Kel’Thuzada. Jeśli nas zdradzisz, zapłacisz. Zrozumiano? - Nie zdradzę Kirin Toru! – ''To zaczyna być niepokojące… - Też tak myślę. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieje. Dajemy wam wolną rękę. Póki nie jesteście potrzebni, możecie robić co wam się podoba. Jednak gdy was wezwiemy, porzucacie swoje zajęcia i stawiacie się tu. Choćby i sam król Varian miał was za to ogłosić zdrajcami. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Starszy mag przerwał na chwilę, po czym znowu podjął: - Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego ci to mówię. Otóż umiem poznać utalentowanego maga. Obserwowałem ciebie przez jakiś czas. Jesteś inny niż twój ojciec i brat, możesz daleko zajść. Muszę cię wziąć pod opiekę. Takich jak ty często zżera ambicja, a temu pragnąłbym zapobiec – kontynuował Derwin. Zehir starał się przyswoić te informacje. Czy on mówi o tym że chce mnie wziąć na ucznia? To samo pytanie zadał starszemu magowi. - Dokładnie, ale nie spodziewaj się takiej sielanki jak u innych. – ostrzegł Zehira - Jestem pewien, że stary Andromath sporo ciebie nauczył o magii, ale wątpię, żeby ci pokazał prawdziwą pracę w terenie. - Tego dotyczy narada, Derwinie? – Wiedziałem, że testy to nie koniec. – Jakieś zadanie w terenie? – Mam nadzieję że nie zostanę wysłany do Korony Lodu. - Dokładnie chłopcze. Szukają magów, którzy mieliby wyruszyć do Boreańskiej Tundry, aby odkryć, dlaczego wszyscy magowie wysłani tam zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Zabieram cię tam, aby pokazać, jak prawdziwi magowie pracują. Zapanowała cisza. Zehir rozejrzał się. Dotarli już na miejsce. Derwin wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym pchnął ciężkie dębowe wrota, otwierając je z łatwością. Ich oczom ukazała się duża, półkolista sala. Wokół środka półkola ustawione były długie ławy. Pomiędzy ławami biegły schody prowadzące ku ambonie. Dzisiejszego dnia większość miejsc było opuszczonych. Jeden z magów żywo gestykulując wykładał o czymś zawzięcie, nudząc tym postać stojącą przy ambonie. - Maccelson? Ahsen? Skończyliście już pogaduszki? – zawołała postać przerywając ręką mówcy. Głoś miał wyniosły i dumny. - To my, Tamrisie. – zawołał do postaci, po czym szepnął do Zehira – Nie przejmuj się nim, on tak zawsze. – po czym podszedł do Tamrisa. Zdawali się żwawo dyskutować. Zehir zdołał wychwycić jedynie kawałek rozmowy. - Cały czas uważam że zabranie żołtodzioba na tak ważną wyprawę to szaleństwo. – uniósł się Tamris, po czym Derwin uspokoił go cicho. Ciekawe co o mnie mówi, ''zainteresował się Zehir.'' Młody mag usiadł w jednym z pierwszych rzędów, po czym przyjrzał się postaci. Okazała się elfem. Był wysoki i bardzo chudy. Jego skóra była bardzo blada, co pasowało do jego śnieżnobiałych włosów. Ubierał się inaczej niż większość magów. Miał na sobie skromną błękitną szatę z wyhaftowanym złotą nicią symbolem Kirin Toru. Wrażenia że ma się do czynienia nie z żywym stworzeniem, a szkieletem czy liszem dopełniały oczy, płonące lodowo-niebieskim blaskiem, niemal białym. Zehir widywał go już wcześniej, ale elf nie wydawał się interesującą postacią. Nadzorował jeden z egzaminów w którym młody mag brał udział, jednak odzywał się jedynie krótkimi poleceniami. Wcześniej nie wiedział, że ten elf to ta sama postać, przed którą ostrzegał go ojciec. Według jego opowieści, Tamris Evermoon to postać której lepiej nie wchodzić w drogę. Wobec ludzi był zimny i wyniosły, a i wśród elfów nie cieszył się dobrą reputacją. Dzięki ogromnym umiejętnościom magicznym zajmował wysokie stanowisko wśród społeczności magów, co też wykorzystywał do zatrucia życia tym, którzy mu się postawili. Jednak nie to było główną przyczyną strachu, jaki odczuwali przed nim inni. Tamris potrafił myśleć w ułamkach sekund, i błyskawicznie formować różnego rodzaju zaklęcia. Dzięki temu zyskał przydomek Tancerza Zaklęć. Jego specjalizacją było formowanie wszelkiego rodzaju uzbrojenia z lodu, i używania go przeciw wrogom. Krążyły plotki że w trakcie inwazji Hordy na Dalaran, gdy orkowie przerwali mu jego badania, rozwścieczony wyczarował lodową kosę, którą cisnął w orków, przecinając kilkunastu na pół. Jedyną osobą poza przełożonymi, która wydawała się nie czuć strachu przed elfem, był Derwin. On był też jedyną osobą której Tamris wydawał się okazywać szacunek. Będę musiał dowiedzieć się o tym więcej. Gdy starsi magowie skończyli rozmowę, narada rozpoczęła się na dobre. Dziesiątki magów przedstawiało swoje poglądy, wątpliwości i opinie. Zehirowi ciężko było zrozumieć wszystkie argumenty, i ogarnąć ten chaos umysłem, ale stworzył sobie w głowie ogólne przedstawienie sytuacji. Zaczęło się od wyprawy Wielkiej Magini Telestry w tajemniczym celu na Coldarrę. Po paru miesiącach, wszelki kontakt z magini został przerwany. Wtedy, Mag-Lord Urom zaofiarował się że wyruszy z kilkunastoma ludźmi i odnajdzie Telestrę. Po nich też słuch zaginął. To już zaniepokoiło Kirin Tor. Wysyłali nowych ludzi i ogłosili poszukiwania. Wszyscy jednak wysłani tam znikali w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ostatecznie, z jedną grupą udało się nawiązać kontakt. Była ona dowodzona przez Maga Wojennego Anzima, któremu udało się założyć niedaleko wyspy posterunek – Bursztynową Lożę. Z loży zaczęły jednak napływać niepokojące raporty. Smoki zaczęły spotykać się w nieznanych okolicznościach, odnotowano tez parę przypadków ich otwartej wrogości. Także przepływ magii przez krainę wydawał się inny. Te ponure wiadomości przeraziły Kirin Tor. Rada Sześciu postanowiła wysłać najzdolniejszych magów, aby ostatecznie rozwiązali tą zagadkę. Musze się solidnie przygotować do tej wyprawy. Rozmyślał trochę o tej wyprawie, póki nie nadeszło do niego pewne wspomnienie. Żarliwy głos, mówiący że wyrusza razem z resztą armii do Northrend, i wysyłają go do Boreańskiej Tundry, do Twierdzy Odwagi. '' Tylko nie on, błagam... Strach pomyśleć co zrobi jak się dowie, że dołączyłem do Kirin Tor…'' Część II Niech piekło pochłonie ten przeklęty kontynent, ''pomyślał rozwścieczony Zehir. Spojrzał znad ogniska na towarzyszy. Większość twarzy była ponura, a ich właściciele robili wszystko aby zachować resztki cennego ciepła. Innych jednak zimno wprawiało wręcz w dobry humor. Widok nie był pocieszający, przypominał magowi o zimnie, więc przeniósł wzrok na krajobraz wokół siebie. Wcale nie poprawiło to jego sytuacji. Wszędzie gdzie spojrzał rozciągała się pustka. Aż po horyzont rozciągały się trawiaste równiny. Roślinność wokół niego miała niezdrowy, szaro-brązowy kolor. Tryumfowała nad zimą, jednak ta nie poddawała się łatwo. Gdzieniegdzie było widać niestopione jeszcze zaspy śniegu. Przygnębiony ponurą atmosferą tej opustoszałej krainy, skierował swój wzrok z powrotem na obóz. Tym razem przyjrzał się mu dokładniej. Mimo szybko zapadającego zmroku, tętnił on życiem. W namiotach wyraźnie było widać cienie krzątających się magów. Niektórzy wydawali się czytać dzieła wielkich badaczy, wielu zabijało czas tworząc rękodzieła z drewna bądź dostępnych w okolicy materiałów, paru wydawało się po prostu spać, a reszta siedziała smętnie zapatrzona w ognisko. ''Robi się coraz zimniej… jakby nie mogło być gorzej, pomyślał sfrustrowany chłodem i monotonią tundry Zehir, przysuwając się do źródła ciepła. Zaczął myśleć o czekającym na niego zadaniu. Młodemu magowi przerwał Derwin, który chwycił go za ramię i wyciągnął rękę z tajemniczym słoikiem w ręku. Młodzieniec łypnął na niego nieufnie okiem. Starszy mag wydawał się rozbawiony sytuacją. - Spokojnie, niedźwiedziu. Posmaruj się tym, a będzie ci lepiej. - poradził Derwin. Przyzwyczajony do klimatu ciepłego Balor, Zehir musiał ubierać się bardzo grubo aby nie odczuwać zimna. Nałożył na siebie tyle warstw odzieży że stał się niemal dwa razy szerszy niż bez ubrań. Rozbawiony tym widokiem Derwin, nadał mu wcześniej przezwisko niedźwiedzia. Zehir musiał niechętnie przyznać mu rację. W zimnie jego arogancja i pewność siebie ulotniły się prawie całkowicie. Starał się jednak nie podtrzymywać ciepła ciała magią, aby nie marnować cennej energii, która mogłaby się przydać w ewentualnej walce. Coraz częściej jednak myślał o tym, aby złamać to postanowienie. - No dalej, chłopcze. – zachęcał starszy mag - Poczujesz się lepiej Zehir nieufnie wyjął rękę, i musnął palcem zawartość słoika. Lepka, śmierdząca maść wydawała się ciepła. Zaczerpnął ze słoika dużą garść cudownego produktu. Zaczął intensywnie wcierać krem w skórę rąk i twarzy. Ogarnęło go uczucie rozkosznego ciepła. Usiadł wniebowzięty, ale krzyknął zdumiony po chwili. Twarz wydawała mu się płonąć żywym ogniem. Uklęknął, i zaczął drapać się po twarzy. To jednak tylko pogarszało sytuację. Jego towarzysze wybuchli śmiechem widząc młodzieńca zakrywającego oczy dłońmi i drapiącego się po twarzy. Kątem oka zauważył Tamrisa przyglądającego się scenie z wyrazem politowania na twarzy. Ku zdumieniu młodzieńca, był ubrany jedynie w swoją błękitną szatę, i długie elfie buty. Ruszył ku nim. - Żałosne… - prychnął zniesmaczony. – Nie potrafił wytrzymać nawet tak orzeźwiającego chłodu. Typowo ludzkie… - powiedział, po czym zaczerpnął palcem trochę kremu ze słoika i posmarował koniuszki uszu. - Chyba przesadziłeś, chłopcze. – rzekł Derwin do młodzieńca, po czym parsknął cichym śmiechem, ale urwał gdy Zehir zgromił go spojrzeniem. Zaniepokojony podał rękę młodemu magowi. Ten wstał, ale nogi się pod nim ugięły. – Chyba muszę ciebie zanieść do namiotu. Gdy starszy mag niósł go na plecach do namiotu, Zehir był bliski furii. Nienawidził być tak wystawiony na pogardę i zmuszać innych do pomocy jego osobie. Przeklinał też siebie za swoją łapczywość. Był jednak wdzięczny Derwinowi za to że oszczędził mu kpin i krępującego powrotu do namiotu. Gdybym był w swoich warunkach, udzieliłbym im nauczki… ''pomyślał przed snem. * * * Gdy Zehir się obudził, zdziwiło go to gdzie się znalazł. Zamiast pełnego przepychu domu na Balor znajdował się w namiocie. Zamiast leżeć na wygodnym łożu, leżał na cienkim materacu który prawie w ogóle nie chronił go przed zimną glebą. Temperatura też była dziwnie niska. Usiadł oszołomiony i starał przypomnieć sobie co się stało. Parę sekund zajęło mu dojście do siebie. ''Nie jestem na Balor. Jestem w przeklętym Northrendzie, ''pomyślał rozczarowany. Był w samym środku odludnej pustki Boreańskiej Tundry. Wyruszył tam razem z dwudziestoma innymi magami aby odkryć powód, dla którego wszyscy magowie wysłani w tą okolicę zniknęli bez śladu. W razie możliwości mieli też rozwiązać ten problem. Niezadowolony wstał i zaczął się ubierać. W przeraźliwie zimnej tundrze przestał się martwić o wygląd i kolor ubioru. Teraz interesowało go tylko to aby ubranie chroniło go od chłodu. ''Niedługo znowu ruszymy. Zaczął pakować rzeczy do plecaka. Gdy już skończył, wyszedł z namiotu i spojrzał na niego leniwie. I znów, składać ten namiot godzinami, marnując cenne godziny. ''Właśnie miał przystąpić do pracy, ale rozleniwiony zdecydował się na inne rozwiązanie. Magią zmusił namiot aby sam się złożył. Zaoszczędził tym sporo pracy i energii. Rozwiązanie problemu z taką łatwością było powodem do uśmiechu. Zadowolony podszedł do małego gnoma będącego kwatermistrzem ich ekspedycji. Odebrał u niego swoją rację żywności, po czym poszukał wygodnego miejsca aby spożyć posiłek. Przysiadł na niewielkim kamieniu i rozpoczął konsumpcję. Bezsmakowe suchary i wysuszone mięso pogorszyły mu humor. Reszta magów już się obudziła i przygotowywała się do wymarszu. Najwolniejsi musieli dokończyć swoje zajęcia w ruchu, ponieważ rozpoczęli już marsz. Szli w luźnym szyku, żwawym tempem. Większość z nich wydawała się nieobecna duchem, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach. Niezbyt uważnie wkroczyli do wąwozu. Zehir niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemądre posunięcie, bo łatwo w takim miejscu dokonać zasadzki, ale stłumił te obawy myśląc, że w promieniu wielu mil i tak nie ma żywej duszy poza nimi. Takie myślenie było mylne. Nagle, z obu stron otoczyły ich tajemnicze postacie. Młody mag zrozumiał że dali się złapać w zasadzkę jak dzieci. Na oko magowie mieli przewagę liczebną, jednak mieli o wiele gorszą pozycję. Na pierwszy rzut oka była to tylko szajka obdartusów. Byli oni wychudzeni i ubrani w łachmany słabo chroniące przed zimnem, jednak gdy Zehir przeskanował ich magią, wyczuł wielką moc. ''Dziwne… Nie mogą być magami… Prowadzili ze sobą psy, a przynajmniej coś im pokrewnego. Ich skóra była granatowa i cała pokryta runami. Jedynym futrem, które powinno pokrywać całe ciało normalnego psa, była biała grzywa biegnąca na grzbiecie od głowy do ogona. Oczy, osadzone nad wypełnioną długimi kłami szczęką, promieniowały nienaturalnie błękitnym blaskiem. Pod ich spojrzeniem Zehir nie mógł się skupić i zebrać myśli w kupę. - Przypominają piekielne ogary – usłyszał głos któregoś maga. - Racja. – przyznał mu Tamris – Wygląda na to że najpierw trzeba strzelać, a potem pytać. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia uformował lodowe ostrze szerokie na dwie stopy i cisnął nim w potencjalnych agresorów. Jeden z nich uśmiechnął się tylko i mimo pędzącego ku niemu ostrza, stał nieruchomo. Gdy zbliżyło się do niego, wyciągnął rękę i odwrócił zaklęcie przeciwko jego stwórcy. Kosa zatoczyła krąg w powietrzu i zaczęła pędzić na Tamrisa. Jego twarz zdradzała zdumienie, ale elf nie poddał się łatwo. Uniknął ostrza z gracją, jednak trafiło ono maga stojącego za nim. Wybuchnął chaos. Magowie z Kirin Tor zaczęli bombardować intruzów zaklęciami, co skutkowało jeszcze większym rozbawieniem intruzów. Ich zaklęcia były z łatwością tłumione, albo co gorsza, odbijane. Zehir sam starał się rzucić czar, jednak poczuł blokadę, która stawała się coraz silniejsza wraz z energią jaką wkładał w zaklęcie. W porę zaprzestał. Zobaczył maga który nie był na tyle rozsądny, i padł ofiarą straszliwego zaklęcia – Spalenia Many. Wyglądał on jakby w jednej chwili postarzał się o tysiąc lat. Jego skóra stała się sucha i pomarszczona, a włosy łamały się i kruszyły. Łowcy magów pozostawali nietknięci, a magowie z Kirin Tor ciągle ponosili straty. Spustoszenie w szeregach magów szerzyły także potworne ogary rozszarpujące gardła nieprzygotowanych czarodziejów. Ich skóra wydawała się chronić przed magią. Zehir pomyślał że można ich pokonać jedynie podstępem. Wcale nie zaskoczył go głos Tamrisa wykrzykujący: - Poddajemy się – krzyczał gorączkowo. Starał się przekazać coś spojrzeniem reszcie magów, ci jednak nie rozumieli co chciał im powiedzieć. Łowcy magów podeszli nieufnie do czarodziejów z Kirin Tor. Tamris wyszedł im na spotkanie i położył rękę na ramieniu ich dowódcy. Ten po chwili uklęknął z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Stał się blady i siny. Wyraźnie było widać że cierpi męki. Zehir domyślił się że elf zamroził całą wodę z jego organizmu. To jest to! ''Korzystając z tego że ich wrogowie zbliżyli się do nich, naiwnie myśląc że się poddali, magowie na nowo zaczęli atak. Zehir zrzucił płaszcz krępujący jego ruchy. Nie potrzebował go. Wewnętrzne ciepło grzało go wystarczająco mocno. ''Tak to ja mogę walczyć! Wyciągnął katanę i chlasnął nią najbliższego łowcę magów. Ta zagłębiła się w jego klatkę piersiową przecinając płuca i wiele ważnych organów. Mimo że ich towarzysze zaczęli na nowo pośpiesznie stawiać opór gradowi zaklęć jaki ich zasypywał, nie byli przygotowani na atak wręcz. Zehir korzystając z ich oszołomienia dekapitował drugiego z nich. Trzeci jednak, bardziej przytomny, uciekł wysyłając na niego magiczne ogary. Młody mag spopielił jednego z nich celnie rzuconym zaklęciem, które było spotęgowane wewnętrznym ogniem w nim płonącym. Drugi jednak zdążył doskoczyć do niego. Zehir starał się nabić go na katanę, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać impetu skaczącej bestii. Jej straszliwe szczęki rozerwały mięśnie i ścięgna jego lewego ramienia. Mag zawył z bólu. Strącił konającego ogara z siebie, i omiótł spojrzenie pole bitwy. Ofensywa Kirin Tor na niewiele się zdała. Prawie połowa padła trupem, a łowców magów zginęło zaledwie kilku. Nie wygramy tego… pomyślał zrozpaczony mag. Nie mogę teraz umrzeć… zaprotestował zanim osunął się w pustkę. Ostatnim co widział był widok maszerujących żołnierzy pod niebiesko-złotym sztandarem. * * * Walka trwała w najlepsze. Łowcy magów tryumfowali niepodzielnie. Zehir właśnie miał zamierzyć się na jednego z nich z mieczem. Nagle usłyszał tytaniczne kichnięcie. Podmuch wiatru mu towarzyszący powalił szeregi wroga. Magowie przystąpili do szturmu. Gdy łowcy magów starali się na nowo zebrać siły, kichnięcie po raz drugi złamało ich szyki. Jego boska potęga spowodowała jednak zakłócenia w rzeczywistości i świat zaczął się rozmywać. Gdy uderzyło się po raz trzeci, Zehira oślepiło przenikające światło. Zamknął oczy aby się przed nim osłonić, a gdy je otworzył znalazł się w namiocie. Gdy usiadł, zobaczył że jest otoczony rannymi. Większość twarzy poznawał. To byli magowie z Kirin Tor z którymi wyruszył do tundry. Jeden z magów kichał potężnie, co też musiało go obudzić. Zachichotał rozbawiony absurdalnością swojego snu. To był jeden z najgłupszych snów w moim życiu! Nagle do namiotu weszła mocarna, ubrana w ciężką, płytową zbroję postać. Była około cztery cale wyższa niż Zehir. Jego sylwetka też była o wiele potężniejsza niż sylwetka maga. Surowa twarz nosiła ślady większego doświadczenia i zmęczenia niż wskazywał by na to wiek właściciela. Jednak najłatwiej można było poznać, kim jest po jasnorudych włosach, zadbanych i równo przyciętych, i tego samego koloru krótkiej koziej bródce. Zehir wiedział, do kogo należy ta twarz: do paladyna Arghasta. Rycerz był ubrany w pozłacaną, płytową zbroję. Na piersi nosił tabard z lwem Stormwindu. Patrząc jedynie na wygląd, ciężko było uwierzyć że paladyn był o rok młodszy od Zehira. Szybko awansował w wojsku, przede wszystkim dzięki odważnemu zachowaniu na froncie. Wydawał się wręcz urodzonym wojownikiem, jak i dobrym dowódcą. Jego charyzma i idealizm powodowała że nawet w największych mętach budził się patriotyzm. Całe jego życie było walką. Walką zarabiał na chleb, walką się bronił, i wreszcie walką zabijał czas. Mimo pociągu do wojny, nie czerpał przyjemności z cierpienia innych stworzeń. Ciężko przychodziło mu wybaczanie błędów, zwłaszcza tych uczynionych z głupoty. Nie wybaczał orkom pomyłek poczynionych w przeszłości. Jedyną rzeczą która mogłaby go odwieść od walki z nimi byłoby wycofanie się ich do Draenoru. To że został on strzaskany i zmienił się w pustkowie najwyraźniej nie było dla Arghasta okolicznością łagodzącą, bo sądził on że sami są temu winni. Być może to było sprawiedliwe, ale jedynie bezlitosny i wyrachowany człowiek mógłby naprawdę w to uwierzyć. Posiadał szacunek do zdolności Hordy, był jednak gotowy przelewać jej krew dopóki sprawiedliwości nie stanie się zadość. Taki stan rzeczy dziwił Zehira, bo o ile wiedział, nigdy nie ucierpiał osobiście z ich rąk. Gdy wyraził mu swoje wątpliwości na ten temat, ten uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i rzekł: - Prostaczkowie mszczą się i walczą za siebie. Ludzie oświeceni walczą dla idei. Zehir pozostawił tę wypowiedź bez komentarza, wiedział bowiem, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu i nigdy nie dojdą do porozumienia. Więcej już nie poruszali tego tematu. Mimo tego, że był męczący, nie był złym człowiekiem. Czasami wydawało się Zehirowi że w jednym ciele kryły się dwie osoby. Jedna z nich to bezlitosny fanatyk, a drugą był sympatyczny człowiek i miły kompan. Wolał nie wspominać o tym paladynowi, bo ten nie cierpiał, gdy nazywało się go fanatykiem. Potrafił rozmawiać i żartować jak każdy inny. Mimo uprzedzeń i zdominowanego przez walkę życia, był skory do pomocy słabszym. Mag był z Arghastem w dobrym stosunku. Poznał go kiedyś w Stormwind, i mimo początkowej niechęci, ich relacje przerodziły się w coś, co z braku lepszego określenia można nazwać przyjaźnią. Owszem, często byli się dla siebie nawzajem męczący i irytujący, ale mimo tego nigdy nie dochodziło między nimi do większych konfliktów. Dziwnym trafem, prawie zawsze trafiali w to samo miejsce. Zehir odniósł kiedyś wrażenie że są dwoma najlepszymi figurami jakiegoś pomniejszego bóstwa na planszy losu, i że to oni decydują o wyniku rozgrywki. Paladyn odebrał meldunek ich strażnika, po czym ruszył prosto w kierunku Zehira. - Dobrze cię tu widzieć – powiedział przysiadając przy magu – Mało brakowało, aby te szumowiny was dorwały. Wybiliśmy ich do nogi. Wasz dowódca wynegocjował od nas eskortę przez pewien odcinek tundry. Jego zastępca twierdził, że skoro i tak idziemy w tę samą stronę to możemy iść razem. Muszę przyznać, z was magów są uparte istoty. Zehir uśmiechnął się z dumą. Był dumny z tego, że magowie nie dają sobie dyktować. Próbował wymyśleć jakąś odpowiedź na stwierdzenie Arghasta, jednak nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Było jednak jedno, co czego chciał się dowiedzieć od rycerza. - Co ty tu robisz? Paladyn spojrzał na maga zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Zehir nieświadomie wtargnął do jego świata. - Prowadzę dwie kompanie piątego regimentu, aby policzyć się z tymi łotrami z Hordy. – rozpoczął Arghast. – Ich armia maszeruje na północny-wschód z świeżo wybudowanego Bastionu Wojennej Pieśni. Chcą nas okrążyć od północy, a potem, kto wie, może i od wschodu. Jeśli im się to uda, nasze wojsko będzie otoczone z trzech stron i stanie się łatwą ofiarą dla wroga. Na ich drodze stoi jednak rzeka Darkbreeze. – ciągnął – Nie mogą przeprawić całej armii przez jej nurt, więc wysłali mały oddział, aby utorował im przeprawę. Wywiad donosi, że praca dopiero się zaczęła. Trzeba działać szybko. Dowództwo zdecydowało, że nie można do tego dopuścić. Prowadzę oddział, który ma pokonać ekipę budującą, jej ochronę i zniszczyć wszystko, co zdążyli zbudować. To da Przymierzu czas na przygotowanie Zehir żałował że zadał to pytanie. Paladyn cały czas mówił. Dzielił się z nim wątpliwościami odnośnie obecnej misji, i planem zniszczenia forpoczty armii Hordy. Zehir nie mógł nic zrozumieć z wojskowego bełkotu. Ten widocznie zauważył jego znudzenie, bo skończył swoją tyradę. Zehir jednak wyczuwał że zada TO pytanie. - Zaprawdę Zehirze, nie rozumiem dlaczego przystąpiłeś do Kirin Toru. - Kirin Tor zrzesza najpotężniejszych w całym Azeroth. Wydaje mi się jasne dlaczego do niego dołączyłem. – odpowiedział Zehir z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Ta odpowiedź nie zadowoliła rycerza. - Szkoda, że nie dołączyłeś do Korpusu Magów. Zawsze przydadzą się nam ludzie o Twoich zdolnościach– nie poddawał się Arghast Zehir właśnie chciał wygłosić miażdżącą ripostę, aby pozbyć się natrętnego paladyna, ale przeszkodził mu w tym inny rycerz. Po stanie uzbrojenia i oznaczeniach, wywnioskował że jest równy rangą Arghastowi. Spojrzał na paladyna znacząco, po czym młody wojownik wyszedł razem z nim. Na pożegnanie odwrócił się jeszcze, by pożegnać Zehira. - Niechaj światłość ma w opiece twoją duszę. – Rzekł cicho, po czym opuścił namiot. * * * Od tego momentu wiele ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Większość rannych magów z Kirin Tor wyzdrowiała już na tyle, aby chodzić i normalnie funkcjonować. Tymi, których rany były najgorsze, zajął się paladyn we własnej osobie, wznosząc nad nimi modły do Światłości i używając jej łaski do uzdrawiania obrażeń. Lewy bark Zehira zaczął się regenerować. Gdyby posiadał większą wiedzę anatomiczną, użyłby magii aby scalić uszkodzone tkanki. Musiał więc zdać się na prowizoryczny opatrunek i pośpieszne uzdrowienie przez Arghasta. Mógł operować lewą ręką, jednak nie zadowalały go jej możliwości. W walce każda zdrowa ręka mogła się przydać. Na razie jednak, pod eskortą ludzi Arghasta, nie groziło im żadne niebezpieczeństwo, i nie było okazji na walkę. Gdy rozstali się z oddziałami Przymierza, Bursztynowa Loża była już w zasięgu pola widzenia. Mieli nadzieję, że w wieży magów zregenerują nadwyrężone siły i zastąpią luki w swoich szeregach. Zehir chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do posterunku Kirin Tor. Tam wreszcie się dowiemy, o co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodzi. * * * Bursztynowa Loża była cichym i ponurym miejscem. Pomimo tego że wieża nie była zbyt miła, idealnie spełniała niezbyt wygórowane po długiej podróży wymagania magów. Po dwóch tygodniach tułania się przez mroźne pustkowia Northrend, każdy dach nad głową zdawał się wręcz pałacem. Mogli tu zregenerować siły i wylizać rany. Pulchna, czarnowłosa arcymagini Evanor zarządzająca tą placówką okazała się bardzo pomocna. Nie tylko ugościła ekspedycję, ale też powiększyła ich szeregi własnymi magami. Gdy dołączyło do nich ośmiu czarodziejów magini, ich szeregi były większe niż w momencie wyruszenia z Dalaranu. Widać było, że Evanor czyniła to z wyraźną niechęcią. Na pewno nie była zadowolona z osłabiania garnizonu swojej wieży, podczas gdy na zewnątrz mnożyły się niebezpieczeństwa. A tych był w ostatnich czasach natłok. Do Plagi i Kvaldirskich piratów dołączyło ostatnio Przymierze i Horda. Kłusownicy, dezerterzy i inne szumowiny łączyły się w coraz większe szajki, stając się poważnym zagrożeniem dla okolicznej ludności i ich świętej ziemi. Do tego doszło nowe, bardziej bezpośrednie dla magów zagrożenie. Wygląda na to, że duża część tych magów którzy zniknęli w Tundrze, z Telestrą na czele, zdezerterowało i teraz służyło innym, potężniejszym panom. Stali się o wiele silniejsi niż ich pobratymcy. Nazywają ich Łowcami Magów. Evanor usiłowała skontaktować się z niebieskimi smokami i poprosić ich o wsparcie w walce z renegatami, ale błękitne behemoty pozostawały głuche. Arcymagini przedstawiła im taki obraz sytuacji, jednak Zehir nie sądził aby był to obraz kompletny. Podejrzewał że podzieliła ona się swoimi obawami z Tamrisem. Wnioskując po tym że elf wpadł w jeszcze bardziej ponury nastrój niż zwykle, wieści musiały być grobowe. W głowie młodego maga uformowała się obawa, że niebieskie lewiatany mają związek ze zdradami magów, a nawet to one mogą być ich sprawcami. Nawet Dalaran nie mógł się oprzeć potędze Tkacza Zaklęć. '' Rozpoczęło się polowanie na magów…'' Część III Szukamy już od świtu, pomyślał zmęczony Zehir. W głębokiej mgle ledwo można było sięgnąć wzrokiem dalej niż na kilka metrów. Nawet magowie, którzy znali teren byli bezradni. Wszelkie znaki rozpoznawcze skrywała mętna, biała zasłona. Po paru godzinach, Zehir zdał sobie sprawę, że zataczają kręgi. Świadomość tego, że nie mogli w żaden sposób temu zaradzić tylko pogarszała sytuację. Próbowali posłużyć się magią, aby ją rozproszyć, ale i to nie pomogło. W końcu Zehir usłyszał, że Tamris zarządził odpoczynek. To chyba jedyna rozsądna rzecz, jaką zrobił przez kilkanaście ostatnich godzin. Wcześniej elf poganiał ich gorączkowo, nie pozwalając na chwilę wytchnienia. Nie chcąc stracić okazji, Zehir rozpoczął medytację w celu zregenerowania sił, magicznych i fizycznych. Zabieg ten bardzo ułatwiał koncentrowanie energii i czarowanie. Oczyścił umysł i skupił się. Od razu wyczuł niepokojące zakłócenie w przepływie magii przez ziemię. W normalnych warunkach, krążyła chaotycznie po całej krainie, w niektórych miejscach przepływ magii był bardziej uporządkowany – były to linie ley. Młody mag wyczuwał kilka linii przecinających się nie opodal, ale to w jaki sposób magia przez nie przepływała było niepokojące. We wszystkich, dążyła ona w kontrolowany sposób do jednego miejsca. Zehir przesondował większy obszar, i odkrył że cała magia z okolicy była skupiona w jednym miejscu. Młodzieniec sięgnął umysłem ku temu punktowi , ale ogrom mocy zebranej tam był zbyt wielki, aby śmiertelnik to pojął. Tyle energii wystarczy do zniszczenia świata co najmniej dziesięć razy pod rząd… ''Gdy doszedł do siebie, zaczął szukać swobodnej magii którą można by bez ryzyka pobrać i użyć do własnych celów. Chociaż wytężał umysł do granic swoich możliwości, nie znalazł żadnej wolnej energii. Znalazł za to coś innego... Zaklęcie. Utkane z zadziwiającą precyzją. Zakamuflowane tak umiejętnie, że najwięksi mistrzowie magii skręcali by się z zazdrości. Zehir zbadał czar dokładniej, aby odkryć jego naturę. Ocenił, że to iluzja. Starał się zniwelować zaklęcie, jednak utkano je zbyt starannie i włożono w nie za dużo mocy. Musiał upleść kontrzaklęcie o efekcie odwrotnym do iluzji. Do tego jednak będzie potrzebował pomocy. Zakończył medytację. - Wiem, jak pozbyć się tej mgły – powiedział ku zaskoczeniu ekspedycji. - Nie żartuj sobie. Lepsi od ciebie próbowali i im się nie udało. Ty też nie masz szans. – uciszył go łysiejący, siwobrody mężczyzna. - Czyżby? - odciął się Zehir. Siwobrody mag nabrał tchu, aby ukrócić arogancję młodzieńca, ale przerwał mu Derwin. - Spokojnie, Donathanie. Zdziwiłbyś się, co ten chłopak potrafi. Mów - zachęcił Zehira. - Prawdą jest to, że zaklęcia nie da się zniwelować. Jest za mocno utkane. Odkryłem jednak, że jest to zaledwie iluzja, mająca oszukać nasze zmysły. Nie można zniwelować zaklęcia, ale można zneutralizować jego efekt. Trzeba utkać taki czar, który będzie dokładnym przeciwieństwem tej mgły. - Co sugerujesz? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Donathan. Zehir zastanowił się przez chwilę. ''Mogłem o tym lepiej pomyśleć… ''Niespodziewanie poparł go gnom będący kwatermistrzem ekspedycji. - Oślepiające światło – stwierdził – Przeciwieństwem mgły jest przeszywające światło. Jeśli utkamy jego iluzję, efekty tych zaklęć powinny się zneutralizować, w skutek czego będziemy mogli szybko odnaleźć łowców magów – wyjaśnił gnom. Postąpili wedle jego instrukcji. Widoczność może nie była tak dobra jakby mgły wcale by nie było, ale wystarczyła na szybkie zorientowanie się w terenie. - Wiedziałem, że się na tobie nie zawiodę – rzekł do młodzieńca Derwin. * * * Po zniesieniu iluzji, poszukiwania od razu stały się łatwiejsze. Gdy weszli na okoliczne wzgórze, aby zorientować się w terenie, uświadomili sobie, jak bardzo błądzili. Cały czas zataczali kręgi. Byli sfrustrowani, gdy zobaczyli, jak bliski był ich cel. Konstrukcje Łowców Magów znajdowały się dwieście metrów dalej, za niewielkim pagórkiem. Było w nich jednak coś niepokojącego… Gdy dotarli na miejsce, wspięli się na małe wzniesienie, by mieć lepszy widok na pozycję wroga. Ich oczom ukazały się dziwne budowle. Na kolistych platformach pokrytych magicznymi wzorami i kręgami dało się wyczuć duże ilości energii. Formowały one okrąg wokół większej, na której grupka ludzi przeprowadzała inkantacje. Gdy Zehir przesondował okolicę zmysłami maga, zauważył że magia przepływała z mniejszych platform na większą, a stamtąd w kierunku wyspy majaczącej na horyzoncie. Czarownicy najwidoczniej podtrzymywali jej przepływ. Wokół kręgu unosiły się platformy innego rodzaju. Były mniejsze i skromniejsze. Ludzie na niej wyglądali całkiem jak łowcy magów których napotkali na drodze do tego miejsca. ''Jeśli są tak samo niebezpieczni to mamy kłopoty… I nawet ja temu nie zaradzę… '' Tamris, który także uważnie obserwował wroga, prawdopodobnie szukał słabych punktów i opracowywał taktykę. Właśnie dzięki takiemu postępowaniu wspiął się tak wysoko w hierarchii Kirin Toru. Tylko krok go dzielił od stopnia arcymaga. ''I po tym wszystkim prawdopodobnie go zdobędzie… Nie wprawiało to młodzieńca w dobry nastrój. Rozsądek mu tłumaczył że jego logika, moc i umiejętność szybkiego myślenia w ciężkich sytuacjach zrobi z elfa dobrego przywódcę. Jednak Zehir nie mógł się zmusić do zaakceptowania tego faktu. Przez te trzy tygodnie znienawidził elfa. Młody mag dziwił się Derwinowi, że potrafi swobodnie rozmawiać z niedoszłym arcymagiem. Ten typ chyba tak ma. ''Spróbował potwierdzić swoje rozmyślania spoglądając na przełożonych, którzy faktycznie rozmawiali, ale ich rozmowa na pewno nie należała do zbyt swobodnych. Toczyła się zaciekła dyskusja pomiędzy nim a Tamrisem, a także jak się okazało, Donathanem. Łysiejący mag pełnił dotychczas funkcje bibliotekarza w Bursztynowej Loży, a teraz dowodził magami wysłanymi przez arcymagini Evanor. Był irytującym człowiekiem i miał się za ważniejszego niż w rzeczywistości jest. Nawet Derwinowi działał na nerwy. Musieli jednak go uszanować, dowodził jedną trzecia magów ekspedycji, co też często przypominał. Niespodziewanie cała trójka doszła do zgody. Gdy głowy magów z ekspedycji odwróciły się pytająco, magowie podali sobie dłonie (w przypadku Tamrisa raczej niechętnie). Podeszli do swoich przełożonych. - Udało nam się dojść do porozumienia – oznajmił Donathan. - Łatwo nie będzie – ostrzegł ich Derwin. - Opracowaliśmy taktykę, dzięki której wykurzymy stąd te kundle z podkulonym ogonem! – chwalił się Donathan – Nie mają szans. - Zależy od tego czy będziemy ostrożni. – uciszył bibliotekarza Derwin. – Pozwólmy mówić Tamrisowi. - Jeśli się dobrze przyjrzeć, te platformy są idealnymi pociskami. – zaczął elf – O ile uda nam się je uszkodzić, spadną wprost na wroga. A prawdziwym celem są czarownicy w kręgu. Ale łowcy magów stoją nam na drodze. Zdradzę wam jak ominąć tę przeszkodę. – ciągnął - Podzielimy się na trzy grupy. Ja poprowadzę pięciu magów i wejdę z nimi na platformy. Będziemy mieli za zadanie pokonać jej strażników i zmusić ją do upadku na szeregi wroga. Donathan razem z trzema magami teleportuje nas na platformę i zapewni nam bezpieczny powrót na dół. W międzyczasie będą osłaniać główną grupę przed wrogimi zaklęciami. Trzecia, zawierająca wszystkich innych magów, dowodzona przez Derwina, przypuści frontalny atak na łowców magów, odwracając ich uwagę od tych niszczących platformy. – wyjaśnił - Jeśli plan się powiedzie, zniszczymy krąg platformami, a jeśli to się uda, użyjemy ich do zdziesiątkowania szeregów wroga. – podsumował Tamris. Jego plan wywarł spore wrażenie na magach z ekspedycji. - Nie mówiłem, że jesteśmy genialni? – wtrącił Donathan. * * * Zehir obserwował miejsce starcia magów. Na froncie panował absolutny chaos. Obie grupy bombardowały się zaklęciami. Padały pociski lodu, kule ognia, płomienne uderzenia, także wybuchy czystej energii arkanicznej. Nad innymi górował Derwin który ciskał błyskawicami we wroga. Ten typ magii był rzadki wśród magów, ale gdy już się go opanowało, czarodziej który tego dokonał był groźnym przeciwnikiem. Maccelson był w tej dziedzinie mistrzem. Potrafił połączyć błyskawicę z płomieniem, powodując, że popieliła wszystko na swojej drodze. Łowcy magów, mimo że zaskoczeni i nieprzygotowani, nie poddawali się łatwo. Poszły w ruch odbicia i kontrzaklęcia. Wydawali się jednak mniej utalentowani i walczyli z mniejszym zapałem niż ich pobratymcy, którzy urządzili zasadzkę na ekspedycję Kirin Toru w kanionie. Odbite zaklęcia były łatwo tłumione, a kontrzaklęcia odnosiły mierny efekt. Łowcy magów mimo zaciętej walki, przegrywali. Wydawało się to Zehirowi trochę dziwne. - To jest to! Ci głupcy zlecieli się do Derwina jak muchy do miodu – syknął Tamris. – Możemy przystąpić do dzieła! Pogonił ich, aby podbiegli pod jedna platformę. Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, dał znak Donathanowi i jego magom. Parę chwil potem, świat rozmył się przed Zehirem na sekundę, po czym znalazł się na szczycie platformy. Znajdowało się na niej zaledwie dwóch magów. Jednego z nich Tamris przebił lodową lancą. Drugi, bardziej przytomny, zaczął uciekać, ale zanim ktoś mógł cokolwiek zrobić, potknął się i spadł dwadzieścia metrów w dół. Magowie podeszli do centrum platformy, ku jej rdzeniowi. Obracał się on powoli wokół własnej osi. Elfi mag przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym przywołał małą kule mocy tajemnej. Cisnął nią w rdzeń, ale ona tylko się wchłonęła. Zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym uformował lodowe ostrze, i rzucił je w centrum platformy. Ostrze jednak rozbiło się na wiele odłamków które odbiły się w ich kierunku, raniąc lekko ich twarze. Tamris, który znajdował się najbliżej epicentrum, odniósł największe rany. - Odporne na magię… - wysapał elf - Żaden problem! – odpowiedział Zehir, uśmiechając się. – Zostaw to mnie. Wydobył swoją katanę i rozpoczął dokładne oględziny. Zdecydował się uderzyć w zwężenie. Zabrał zamach, i uderzył we rdzeń z całej siły. Ostrze przeszło przez niego jak przez masło, ale napotkało coś twardego. Młodzieniec wyciągnął z niego ostrze, i uderzył jeszcze kilka razy. W końcu rdzeń ustąpił, i platforma zaczęła się chwiać. - Uciekać! – zakomenderował Tamris. Zaczęli szaleńczy bieg ku krawędzi platformy. Powolnie zmierzała ona ku centrum kręgu. Wyskoczyli oni w powietrze. Zehir poczuł pustkę pod stopami i zaczął z zawrotna prędkością spadać ku gruntowi. W połowie drogi wyhamował jednak, i zaczął swobodnie szybować. ''Donathan wykonał swoją robotę. ''Omiótł wzrokiem pole bitwy. Łowcy magów rozpoczęli kontrofensywę, ich zaklęcia były coraz skuteczniejsze. Spojrzał ku kręgowi i zaczął podziwiać dzieło zniszczenia. Centralna platforma została prawie całkowicie zniszczona, a czarownicy podtrzymujący przepływ magii – unieszkodliwieni. Główne zadanie zostało wykonane. Odbudowa i wylizanie ran zajmie trochę czasu, a w tym czasie Kirin Tor będzie mógł wezwać posiłki, aby ostatecznie zmiażdżyć renegatów. Gdy wylądował na ziemi, skierował się ku Derwinowi i jego magom. Zatrzymał się gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że idzie sam. Spojrzał pytająco ku reszcie magów. ''Jedna platforma to za mało? ''Ujrzał coś niemożliwego. Twarz Tamrisa była zastygłą maską, mieszanką rozpaczy i gniewu jednocześnie. Ciało elfa drżało. Zehir jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Nie podejrzewał że elf może w takim stopniu stracić panowanie nad sobą. Jeden z magów wskazywał ręką punkt na horyzoncie. Młodzieniec podążył za nią wzrokiem i zamarł. Ku nim leciał szafirowo-błekitny smok. Obawy młodego maga się spełniły. ''Niebieska Flota stoi za tym wszystkim… Nadlatują kłopoty. Ruszył biegiem ku magom Derwina. - SMOOOOOOOOOK!!! – krzyczał. Jego wrzaski przyciągnęły uwagę starszego maga. Utworzył zasłonę ognia która miała osłaniać ich odwrót. Tubalny głos Derwina nie cichł ani na chwilę wykrzykując rozkazy i bezlitośnie poganiając magów. Ruszyli z odsieczą magom Tamrisa, jednak coś szybko im to uniemożliwiło. Niewidzialna bariera zablokowała im drogę. Łowcy magów którzy przedostali się już przez ścianę ognia zaczęli ich gonić. Magowie Derwina byli odcięci od swoich pobratymców. Donathan nie mógł już ich osłaniać. Byli zdani na siebie. Ale reszta też nie miała łatwo. Wyczuwając że to Tamris jest najniebezpieczniejszym celem, skupił się na nim i odciął go od ewentualnej pomocy. Sześciu magów będzie miało z nim małe szanse. Sprytna z niego bestia… '' Błękitny behemot zbliżał się z zawrotną prędkością. Tamris, nie tracąc czasu zaatakował smoka lodowym pociskiem, ten jednak wykonał unik w powietrzu. Zaczął krążyć nad nimi jak sęp nad ofiarą. Magowie stali zatrwożeni czekając na jego następny ruch. Nagle smok zionął z paszczy ciemnoszafirowym ogniem. Czarownicy rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony. pewien pechowiec, gruby jak na maga, nie zdążył uciec i arkaniczny płomień trafił go prosto w plecy. Nienaturalny ogień powodował nienaturalne szkody. Tak jak zwykły płomień stopniowo zmienia płonącego w popiół, tak arkaniczny w ciągu sekund obracał nieszczęśnika w coś mniejszego niż ziarenka piasku. Po kilku sekundach, po pechowcu nie ostał się żaden ślad poza echem wrzasku. ''Zostało nas tylko pięciu… Smok wydawał się jednak dopiero rozgrzewać. Drugi raz splunął ogniem w kierunku Tamrisa. Elf cudem uniknął straszliwej śmierci. Zehir, wiedząc że magia arkaniczna nie zadziała na lewiatana, zdecydował się na atak ogniem. Wymierzył płomienną kule we smoka, ten jednak złapał ją w jedną z łap i rzucił z powrotem w kierunku młodzieńca. O wiele potężniejszą. Zehir z przekleństwem na ustach zerwał się do biegu. Cudem uniknął usmażenia przez własne zaklęcie. Pewien rudy mag próbował tego samego, jednak mimo że jego czar nie został odbity, wcale nie miał więcej szczęścia niż Zehir. Smok jakby znużony, zaatakował Tamrisa trzeci raz. Tym razem wycelował idealnie. Wydawało że już po nim, ale wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Tuż nad elfem ogień rozszczepił się na dwie części i spopielił jedynie kawałek gruntu wokół niego. Starajcie się nie obrywać za mocno, bo moi chłopcy sobie z tym nie poradzą, ''usłyszał głos Donathana w głowie. Tamris, wiedząc że smok spodziewa się że jest martwy, wykorzystał efekt zaskoczenia i zaatakował go pośpiesznie uformowaną lodową lancą. Przebiła ona skrawek jego lewego skrzydła. Taka rana na pewno nie uniemożliwiała behemotowi lotu, ale musiała wywołać spory ból, bo smok zdecydował się wylądować. Zanurkował w kierunku ziemi, wprost w wychudzonego maga, który świadom że nie zdoła uciec, chciał, aby jego ostatnim czynem było utrudnienie życia jego zabójcy. Uformował lodowy kolec który wbił się w przednią nogę lewiatana. Ten z bólu wierzgnął ogonem, niemal trafiając nim gnoma – kwatermistrza, ale w ostatniej chwili teleportował się on na bezpieczną odległość. Poza nim zostało trzech magów walczących ze smokiem: rudy czarownik, Tamris i Zehir. Behemot znajdował się teraz na ziemi, co trochę polepszało sytuację, ale pogarszał ją fakt że był wściekły. Bardzo wściekły. Atakował całym ciałem, szponami, ogonem, paszczą a nawet skrzydłami. Jednak jego gniew czynił jego ruchy mało precyzyjnymi, więc magowie unikali jego ataków. Jeśli już smokowi udało się trafić któregoś z magów, Donathan blokował cios magiczna tarczą. Jednocześnie uniemożliwiał im rzucenie jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia, bo nawet jeśli nie musieli uciekać przed jego uderzeniami, to zakłócał ich magię czarami. Trwał impas, i obie strony czekały aż druga zrobi niewłaściwy krok w tym tańcu. W końcu jednak smokowi udało się ich przechytrzyć. Wystrzelił pocisk czystej tajemnej energii w rudego maga, a gdy ten uciekał przed eksplozją, załopotał potężnie skrzydłami. Podmuch tym wywołany zwalił czarownika z nóg, a wtedy dopełnił dzieła arkanicznym płomieniem. Tryumfalnie wbił się w powietrze, jednak w swojej euforii przegapił jeden szczegół. Gnom, wykorzystując nieuwagę smoka, zaczął formować w rękach potężną kulę ognia, i gdy smok rozkoszował się akurat lotem, wystrzelił ją prosto w jego brzuch. Nie udało się mu go podpalić lewiatana, ale przypalił mu łuski. Rozwścieczony smok runął prosto na gnoma. Ten stał, niezdolny ani rzucić zaklęcia, ani uciekać. Nie miał też co liczyć na Donathana i jego magów, bowiem brakowało im siły aby zablokować tak potężny atak. Zostało ich tylko dwóch. Tamris uformował wielką, lodową kosę i cisnął nią w smoka. Zdarła ona łuski z jego prawego boku i nadcięła skrzydło. Behemot osiągnął stan czystej furii. Zaczął zamrażać elfa, jednocześnie zionąc w jego kierunku arkanicznym ogniem. Z Tamrisa została jedynie lodowa rzeźba, bez żadnego kawałka ciała wewnątrz. Rysy elfa były na niej idealnie odwzorowane. Na jego twarzy zamiast grymasu agonii, widniał lekki uśmieszek, z odrobiną politowania, jakby miał zadrwić ze smoka i jego nieudolności, a jednocześnie z samozadowoleniem, jakby taki właśnie chciał być. ''Zostałem sam… uświadomił sobie Zehir.'' Zrobię to co powinienem był zrobić już dawno temu.'' Wydobył miecz i ruszył ku smokowi. To co zrobił potem trudno było opisać. Wyglądało to jak jakiś rodzaj tańca. Skoncentrował się na jednej rzeczy, usuwając z umysłu wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli. Uderzenie. Błyśnięcie. Iluzja. Błyśnięcie. Kula Ognia. Błyśnięcie. Uderzenie. Błyśnięcie. Kula Ognia. Iluzja. Uderzenie. Błyśnięcie. Uderzenie. Iluzja… '' Tańczył tak ze smokiem, rozwścieczając go coraz bardziej. '' ''Smok krwawił z wielu ran, ale wciąż nie mógł złapać młodego maga. Zehir w ferworze bitwy nie zauważył nawet że bariera zaczęła zanikać. Był całkowicie skupiony na smoku. Lewiatan jednak przechytrzył w końcu młodzieńca, i zablokował umysł młodzieńca. Nie był w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia ani skupić się na niczym. Jednocześnie behemot wierzgnął ogonem. Zehir próbował go przeskoczyć, jednak podmuch powietrza wytrącił go z równowagi. Udało mu się skoczyć na tyle wysoko aby uniknąć pewnej śmierci, ale upadł on przodem na ogon. Czuł jak kości jego lewej ręki i żeber łamią się. Smok odrzucił go jakby był lalką. Gdy jednak leciał, zauważył dziwną rzecz. Znikąd smoka poraziła ognista błyskawica. Widział jak smok drży w konwulsjach i ryczy w agonii. Ogień palił mu mięso do kości. Chwilę potem, z błękitnego lewiatana pozostał jedynie zwęglony, sztywny trup. ''Derwin! ''pomyślał Zehir, po czym zasłabł z bólu. Część IV W ciemnym, zlodowaciałym korytarzu przechadzał się mężczyzna. Jego regularne kroki przeszywały echem grobową ciszę. Ginęło jednak ono w rozległych salach i szybko przemieniało się w głuche milczenie. Jedynym źródłem światła były magiczne runy promieniujące słabym blaskiem, ale ciemności nie przeszkadzały mężczyźnie. Kroczył z pewnością. W słabym oświetleniu trudno było określić wiek człowieka. Oceniając po rysach, nie miał więcej niż pięćdziesiąt lat, jednak jego włosy i broda miały kolor popiołu. Jego twarz była zmęczona i blada, jednak to oczy były najbardziej przerażające. Widząc je, miało się wrażenie, że ich właściciel już dawno temu przekroczył granicę szaleństwa. Jego ubranie, kiedyś zapewne bardzo piękne, nie dawało mu prawie żadnej ochrony przed wszechogarniającym zimnem, ale człowiek był niewzruszony. ''Ciekawe o co chodzi tym razem. Kolejne anomalie? ''zastanowił się mężczyzna. Wszedł do obszernego pomieszczenia, którego sklepienie ginęło wysoko w górze. Sala nie była tak mroczna jak korytarz, tajemny krąg na posadzce emitował niepokojący, biały blask. Z hali prowadziło kilka korytarzy, każdy dokładnie taki sam jak ten którym człowiek przybył. Mężczyzna westchnął po czym podszedł do centrum kręgu. Złożył ręce, a po chwili wyleciała z nich mała, purpurowa kula. Uniosła się ona nad jego dłońmi przez moment, a potem zalała pomieszczenie oślepiającym światłem. Gdy wszystko wróciło do normy, z jednego korytarza wyłonił się groteskowy stwór. Wyglądał jak jakaś okropna karykatura smoka. Monstrualne ciało spoczywało na czterech nogach, a stworzenie poruszało się bardziej w sposób przypominający ohydnego magnataura niż jednego z majestatycznych lewiatanów. Jego masywnego cielska nie pokrywały łuski lecz ciemnogranatowa skóra, dlatego stwór nosił zbroję. Z jego pyska wydobyło się warknięcie, ale nie zaatakował mężczyzny. Wydawał się wręcz jego bać. Człowiek podszedł podszedł do kreatury z pewnością i bez strachu. - Pokaż mi drogę – nakazał stanowczym głosem. Stwór niechętnie posłuchał i skierował się ku jednemu z korytarzy. Mężczyzna ruszył za nim pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Człowiek był magiem. I to potężnym. Wcześniejsze życie poświęcał badaniom nad magią i studiom. Wspiął się wysoko w hierarchii magów, swojego czasu niektórzy powiadali nawet, że może zostać członkiem Rady Sześciu. Ale wszystko się zmieniło gdy wyruszył do Coldarry na poszukiwania magini Telestry. Chłód i samotność niemal pozbawiły go życia. Jednak wtedy odnalazł go Malygos. I pokazał mu Prawdę. Wtedy mężczyzna zrozumiał, jak grzeszne życie prowadził do tej pory, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo narażał świat. Lazurowy behemot wyjaśnił mu do czego prowadzi nieostrożne używanie magii. A zwłaszcza to, co czynił Kirin Tor go przerażało. Byli lekkomyślni i aroganccy, i dla dobra Azeroth musieli zostać unicestwieni. Tkacz Zaklęć dał mu zaszczyt bycia liderem Oświeconych. Dokładniej, to współliderem. - Ach… Urom… W końcu jesteś… - rozległ się kobiecy głos znikąd. Mimo, że zdecydowanie należał do jednej osoby, wydawało się ze wydobywa się z wielu ust. Była jeszcze ona… Urom miał wątpliwości co do jej wierności. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wykonuje dużą pracę, jednak był prawie pewien że jej celem nie jest uratowanie Azeroth przed nieodpowiedzialnymi magami. Jej nonszalancja działała mężczyźnie na nerwy. A jej ciągłe poszukiwanie mocy czyniło z niej idealny przykład z czym walczyć. ''Mam nadzieję, że Malygos wie co robi… - Pokaż się, Telestro! Nie mam czasu na twoje sztuczki! - zawołał. Kobieta ukazała się tuż przed nim. Dygnęła z gracją i... sporą dozą przekory. Urom zacisnął zęby, widząc ten ironiczny uśmieszek na jej bladej, elfiej twarzy. Choć skóra Telestry była prawie śnieżnobiała, wydawać sie mogło, ze elfka znosi klimat o wiele lepiej niż człowiek. - Dlaczego wzywałaś? Jakieś problemy z przepływem magii? – zapytał. - Rośniemy w siłę. W tej chwili nasza sieć obejmuje połowę kontynentu. Ale jest jeden problem. - O co chodzi? - Pamiętasz intruzów z Kirin Tor? Tych dowodzonych przez Tancerza Zaklęć? – zapytała. Urom machnął ręką aby kontynuowała. – Wysłałam przeciw nim swoich elitarnych łowców. Ten plan okazał sie totalną porażką. Bledem było zlekceważenie Kirin Toru. - Dokończyła z goryczą. - CO?! - Do tego… do tego udało im się uszkodzić nasz największy krąg w Tundrze, zmasakrować jedną trzecią jego obrońców… i zabić Kanygosa. - DOPUŚCIŁAŚ DO ŚMIERCI KANYGOSA?! – wybuchnął – Dlaczego w ogóle Malygos ciebie oszczędził? Dlaczego dał władze tak niekompetentnej osobie? - wyrzucał elfce. Zaczął nerwowo spacerować wokół niej, mamrotając pod nosem. – Sam się nimi zajmę – powiedział, gdy trochę ochłonął – Nie zawiodę Tkacza Zaklęć. Urom ruszył wściekły najbliższym korytarzem. Zgotuje intruzom niemiłą niespodziankę. * * * Po śmierci smoka magowie z Kirin Tor byli zmuszeni do ucieczki. Ich liczba spadła o połowę i nie byli już w stanie walczyć. Na szczęście Łowcy odnieśli równie wielkie, jeśli nie większe straty. Nawet nie próbowali kontynuować pościgu. Ekspedycja rozbiła obóz przy klifie rozpościerającym się nad rzeką, której nazwy Derwin nie mógł zapamiętać. Byli przygnębieni brakiem sukcesu. Udało się im na jakiś czas unieszkodliwić sługusów Malygosa, jednak cena była ogromna. Stracili Tamrisa i dziewięciu innych magów, a większa część pozostałych była ciężko ranna lub skrajnie wyczerpana. W najlepszym stanie był Donathan i jego magowie osłonowi. Nawet młody Ahsen nie uniknął obrażeń, pomyślał starszy mag. Westchnął zapatrzony w księżyc. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak ciężko. Nie poradzimy sobie bez wsparcia. Musimy wezwać posiłki, a potem wykurzyć ich stąd raz na zawsze, uznał. Po dokładnym przemyśleniu, miał już w głowie jasny plan.'' Osoba którą posłałby po pomoc musiałaby być w stanie wystarczająco dobrym aby dotrzeć do Bursztynowej Loży, ale jednocześnie musiał to być ktoś bez kogo poradzili by sobie w razie walki. Jednak w takim razie potrzebna by mu była eskorta. Derwin skierował się do namiotu Donathana. * * * Bibliotekarz wyruszył o świcie. Derwin wysłał z nim któregoś z młodszych magów. Z chęcią oddalili się od zagrożenia. Starszy mag, nie marnując czasu, od razu po jego zniknięciu zaczął zajmować się podstawowymi sprawami. Wielu z martwych magów pełniło ważne funkcje w ekspedycji. Musiał wydzielić racje żywnościowe i zająć się rannymi. Pogwizdując, wziął się do roboty. Wykonywanie prostej pracy, która nie groziła utratą zdrowia lub życia poprawiła mu humor. Było trochę problemu z niektórymi rannymi, jednak dzień zapowiadał się obiecująco. Na koniec udał się do namiotu młodego Ahsena. Okazało się, że młodzieniec jest świadomy i rozmawia swobodnie z czarodziejką zajmującą się jego ranami. Niektórzy magowie znający się na anatomii potrafili scalać ze sobą tkanki i goić małe rany. Derwin dziękował losowi, że w ekspedycji znalazła się osoba która potrafiła tę sztukę. Starszy mag poczekał, aż kobieta skończy swoją pracę. Gdy wyszła, dając mu znak, że z Zehirem wszystko w porządku, wkroczył do namiotu. - Dobra robota, chłopcze. Gdybyś nie rozproszył smoka, nie uszlibyśmy z życiem. – pochwalił młodzieńca. – Nie zabiłbym smoka bez ciebie. - No a jak? – odparł Zehir - Ładną wdzięczność okazujesz za uratowanie życia. – zganił go Derwin, po czym obaj parsknęli śmiechem. – Jesteś w stanie chodzić? – zapytał. Młodzieniec skinął głową. – W takim razie przejdźmy się. Młody mag wstał i ruszył powoli za starszym mężczyzną, który wyszedł z namiotu. Pierwsze kroki stawiał niepewnie, ale szybko odzyskał formę. - Lewą rękę masz złamaną w dwóch miejscach. Wstrząs jaki wywołało uderzenie smoka uszkodził też na nowo twój obojczyk. – poinformował go Derwin. – Radziłbym ci nie uczestniczyć w walce wręcz. W rozmowie przerwał mu jednak krzyki innego maga, który gorączkowo pokazywał jakiś punkt. Gdy Derwin spojrzał w tym kierunku, zobaczył samotnego człowieka. Szybko ruszył ku niemu. Mężczyzna był ubrany w podniszczoną, granatową szatę, a na głowie nosił skrzydlaty hełm. Gdy ujrzał starszego maga, zdjął go, pokazując siwe włosy i niezadbaną brodę. Derwin wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę po czym cofnął się zdumiony. Poznawał tę twarz. ''Urom. - Urom! – Zdołał wykrztusić Derwin. – Uromie, myśleliśmy, że zginąłeś! Gdzieżeś się podziewał przez taki długi czas? Co się z tobą działo? – wypytywał. - Witaj, Derwinie. – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili drugi mag. – Ja… byłem w miejscu które jest sercem magii tego świata. Zobaczyłem prawdę… - Serce magii? Prawda? Co ty bredzisz? - Mój mistrz pokazał mi jak zepsuty jest Dalaran i śmiertelni magowie. W jakim grzechu się pogrążają i do czego doprowadzają ten świat… - odparł roztrzęsiony Urom. – Magia nie może spoczywać w złych rękach. Musi być pod opieką Malygosa i przez niego wybranych! – krzyknął. Zmieszani magowie spojrzeli po sobie. Człowiek przed nimi był wyraźnie szalony. – Proszę Derwinie, przejrzyj na oczy i zaprzestań tego szaleństwa! – Szkoda… Był z niego taki dobry mag i człowiek, pomyślał Derwin. - Mistrz chętnie przyjmie ciebie pod swoje skrzydła! – On jest szalony ''– stwierdził w myślach i wymienił spojrzenia z Zehirem. Młodzieniec był wyraźnie zakłopotany zachowaniem Uroma. Muszę odpowiedzieć delikatnie aby nie wzbudzić jego gniewu, uznał Derwin. Potem musimy jak najszybciej zwijać się stąd.'' - To… ciekawa propozycja ale musze to przemyśleć – odparł ostrożnie krępy mag – To dosyć przytłaczające. Daj mi czas na… - Rozumiem. Niestety nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyboru. – urwał mu Urom. – Nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyboru… - powtórzył z łzami w oczach. – Czemu nie rozumiecie, jak wielką łaskę okazuje wam Tkacz Zaklęć? Dlaczego jesteście tacy niewdzięczni? Członkowie ekspedycji Kirin Tor ponownie spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Trudno jest patrzeć na człowieka w tym stanie. Niespodziewanie z ust Uroma wydobył się rozdzierający ryk. Magowie zrobili krok w tył gdy sługa Malygosa wziął zamach i z jego rąk wydobyła się kula czystej tajemnej energii. Próbowali od niej uciec, ale pocisk był zbyt szybki. Gdy znalazł się blisko celu, rozprysł się na tysiące małych światełek, paląc i niszcząc tych którzy znaleźli się na ich drodze. Czterech członków ekspedycji zostało obróconych w pył, a paru zostało poparzonych. Magowie próbowali różnych zaklęć i ataków magicznych ale Uroma nie tknął ani jeden. Co więcej, wiele z nich przechwycał i obracał przeciw nim ze zdwojoną siłą. Nawet osławiona błyskawica Derwina nie odniosła żadnego skutku. Gdy członkowie wyprawy stracili swój impet, Urom wypowiedział tajemne słowo, uciszając swoich przeciwników. Zaczął on zbierać energie i rzucać straszliwe zaklęcie. Ekspedycja Kirin Tor pogodziła się już ze swoim końcem. - Nie tak szybko! – rozległ się młodzieńczy głos. Zehir ruszył do szarży, w obu rękach dzierżąc katanę. Głupi młodzik… Próbować czegoś takiego z ręką w tym stanie. ''Młodzieniec skoczył na zaskoczonego Uroma tnąc w jego głowę. Jednak parę centymetrów od jego głowy ostrze zatrzymało się. Młody mag zawisł zdumiony w powietrzu na parę sekund, po czym został ciśnięty nad krawędź klifu. Derwin starał się wykorzystać nieuwagę i cisnął ognistą błyskawicą w starego maga. Ten jednak mimo że sprawiło mu to widoczny trud, odbił ją i nakierował na niedobitki ekspedycji, po czym zaczął dokańczać dzieła ciskając ognistymi kulami. Krępy mag ledwo zdołał ich uniknąć. Gdy na pobliskim wzgórzu zobaczył posiłki, sapnął z ulgą. Słono jednak za to zapłacił. Jedna z ognistych kul trafiła go w nogi, spopielając je, a impet uderzenia odepchnął go blisko brzegu rzeki. - Derwinie… Mistrzu? – rozległ się zdumiony młodzieńczy głos. - Nie tak to miało być… - wykrztusił Derwin – Uważaj na siebie… Leć – nakazał. Zehir skinął głową, jednak starszy mag nie patrzył już na niego. Jego wzrok przykuło pole bitwy, albo raczej pole rzezi. Ujrzał arcymagini Evanor uwięzioną szczelnie w lewitującym sześcianie. Czuł, jak ktoś bardzo intensywnie wysysa moc z otoczenia. Zobaczył magów biegnących ku Uromowi, zwalniającymi coraz bardziej im bliżej niego byli. Derwin zaklął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co ten robi. Ogromu zebranej mocy i umiejętności nabytych u Tkacza Zaklęć użył do spowolnienia upływu czasu i wpędzeniu posiłków w pułapkę. Jego oblicze pozbawione było tego straszliwego, szalonego wyrazu. Jego twarz była spokojna, a usta uśmiechały się lekko. Jednak oczy były nieobecne. W końcu Urom uwolnił zebraną przez siebie moc i rozpętało się arkaniczne piekło. Derwin bezradny obserwował jak odziały które miały rozwiązać ich problemy zostały schwytane w pułapkę. Evanor, nietknięta przyglądała się bezsilnie stracie swoich ludzi. Po chwili eksplozja dosięgła Derwina, i rozległ się straszliwy huk. Nie czuł żadnego bólu. Nie miał na to czasu. Czuł jak jego ciało obraca się w pył. ''Ach ty sukinsynu… Część V W zimnej, krystalicznej wodzie unosił się mężczyzna. Był wysoki i smukły, a czarne, zmoczone włosy przesłaniały mu twarz. Jego ubranie było całkiem mokre i nie oferowało już żadnej ochrony przed zimnem. W końcu lodowaty prąd zniósł go na brzeg rzeki. Chwilę po tym ocknął się i wstał chwiejnie. Odgarnął włosy i odsłonił swoje przystojne oblicze. Niech go piekło pochłonie… ''pomyślał Zehir. Chcąc uciec przed Uromem i zdać raport Kirin Tor, zaczął schodzić z klifu. Jednak potężna arkaniczna eksplozja wstrząsnęła skałami i młodzieniec stracił chwyt, spadając do rzeki, która porwała go swoim wartkim nurtem. Bolało go całe ciało, a uszkodzonych kości i obitych mięśni nie był w stanie policzyć. Odwrócił się i zobaczył pobojowisko. Wszędzie porozrzucane były bronie i zbroje. Blisko rzeki zobaczył dużo drewnianych desek i metalowych sztab, niektóre spalone lub połamane. Wokół leżało mnóstwo narzędzi. Skierował wzrok w inną stronę i ujrzał parę stosów zwęglonych ciał. Przykuśtykał bliżej próbując zobaczyć do kogo należały. Po dłuższej obserwacji zauważył że ciała należały do muskularnych, twardych istot. Na niektórych elementach zbroi dało się rozpoznać charakterystyczny, czarny symbol. Logo Hordy. ''Większość z nich to orkowie, ale da się rozpoznać parę taurenów i trolli. ''Spojrzał na sztandar ze złotym lwem na granatowym tle zatknięty obok stosu. ''Musiała się tu odbywać bitwa… Ale o co się toczyła? ''Patrzył to na ciała to na materiały budowlane i wydawało mu się ze powinien wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym zbyt długo. Na pierwszym miejscu postawił przetrwanie. Niejasno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przemoczone ubranie jest jeszcze gorsze niż jego brak, ściągnął je i ułożył drewno z budowy w stosik. Użył magii ognia w celu podpalenia ich i położył ubrania obok ogniska by się suszyły. W międzyczasie zdarł sztandary Przymierza i Hordy i zawinął je w taki sposób, by utworzyć z nich płaszcz. Nagle jego wzrok przykuło coś migocącego na brzegu rzeki. Pokuśtykał z pośpiechem ku temu i odkrył że jest to jego katana. Porwał ją łapczywie, ale gdy uniósł wzrok ujrzał kogoś na drugim brzegu. Zobaczył, że po drugiej stronie rzeki stoi troll, który też go widział. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, po czym Zehir zerwał się do ucieczki. Troll rzucił w niego włócznia, po czym zawołał swoich pobratymców. ''Ahhh… Żeby w takiej chwili… ''Jego obrażenia strasznie go spowalniały i utrudniały mu ucieczkę. Niezdolny do szybkiego poruszania się, musiał uciekać ze sprytem. Trolle były znane ze swoich mrocznych sztuczek i młodzieniec obawiał się, że mogły je wykorzystać do szybkiego przekroczenia rzeki. Starał się kryć za stosami desek lub ciałami aby go nie zauważyły. Było parę momentów gdy wykrycie było blisko. Zehir nie miał możliwości z nimi walczyć, a nie wiedział czy uda mu się z nimi negocjować. Gdy jednak próbował się rozejrzeć aby upewnić się czy groźba już minęła, jeden troll zaszedł go od tyłu i objął całym ramieniem za szyje, wyrywając z ręki maga katanę. Spanikowany młodzieniec szamotał się, usiłując wydostać się z uścisku, ale troll tylko go zacieśnił. W końcu Zehir zebrał swoje siły i rzucił słabe zaklęcie zamrażające na swojego agresora. Odniosło ono jednak oczekiwany efekt i jego uchwyt osłabł. Mag wykorzystał okazję i błysnął się za jego plecy. Kopnął trolla i odzyskał katanę. Uderzył go mieczem, jednak jego cięcie było pośpiesznie i niedbałe. Zehir musiał uciec, aby nie złapały go następne trolle. Uszedł kilkanaście metrów, ale wysiłek, połączony z głodem i zimnem pozbawiły go sił. Ujrzał jednak jakiś oddział w oddali, w którym rozpoznał wojowników Przymierza. ''To może być moja nadzieja! ''pomyślał. Dał im sygnał kulą ognia wystrzeloną niczym raca. ''Oby to zauważyli… ''Jednak to zaklęcie wyczerpało resztki sił młodzieńca i padł zmęczony na ziemię. * * * Obudził się w ciemności. Podłoże pod nim było zimne i nieprzyjemne. Wokół panowała absolutna cisza. Powietrze było martwe. Wydało się to Zehirowi nienaturalne i zastanowił się, czy to jest prawdziwe. Był jednak w pełni świadomy. Pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, aż nagle rozbłysło oślepiające światło. Gdy młodzieniec mógł znowu widzieć, osłupiło go to co zobaczył. Pod jego stopami rozpościerało się całe Azeroth. Jednak widział nie tylko jego powierzchnię, ale także to co skrywały podziemia. Nie był to przyjemny widok. Gdy spojrzał na zachód, spostrzegł ogromne, uśpione ciało, którego kończyny rozpościerały się na cały południowy Kalimdor. Wokół niego krążyły setki tysięcy ogromnych owadów. W samym centrum jego zasięgu znajdowało się straszliwe oko, jednak wydawało się że jest ono martwe. Na wschodzie zauważył śpiące monstrum, jednak miało się wrażenie że widzi się jedynie jego małą część. Na południu, na lądzie nie znanym magowi, głęboko pod ziemią leżało martwe ciało o siedmiu głowach, które jednak żyły własnym życiem. Ale to na północy znajdował się najstraszliwszy stwór. Był to potwór o tysiącu paszczach, które obejmowały cały Northrend. Wydawało się że pożerały ten ląd od wewnątrz. Dało się od niego wyczuć silną żądzę mordu. Był otoczony kreaturami prawie tak straszliwymi jak on sam, będącymi karykaturą życia. Przerażony Zehir rzucił się do ucieczki, ale nieostrożny wpadł w domenę piątego monstrum. Był pogrążony w największej głębinie jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Sprawiał wrażenie na wpół realnego… - Zehirze! Zehirze, słyszysz mnie? – rozległ się obcy głos. Wciągnął go on do swojego królestwa. Otaczały go znane młodzieńcowi nagi, jednak były one większe i straszliwsze niż te, które dotychczas widział. Częścią orszaku potwora były też jednak dziwne stwory o wielu mackach i owadzich kończynach. Pokazał on magowi koszmary nie z tej ziemi… - Zehirze! Zehirze! Koszmary rozwiały się i przed młodzieńcem ukazał się nowy obraz. Zauważył wielkiego mężczyznę u surowej twarzy potrząsającego nim gwałtownie. Przekonany że to kolejna wizja, rzucił się na niego. Mężczyzna uderzył go z wielką siłą. Powalony Zehir zaczynał odzyskiwać zdrowe zmysły. Straszliwy sen skończył się. Mag spojrzał na tego, kto nim potrząsał. Jego twarz była surowa i zmęczona, ale to po włosach młodzieniec go rozpoznał. '' ''- Arghast… - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć – odpowiedział paladyn. - Znowu ty… - wychrypiał Zehir, po czym osunął się w sen, pozbawiony jednak jakichkolwiek snów. * * * Minęło parę dni od czasu, kiedy Arghast uratował czarodzieja. Jego odział właśnie wracał zwycięski z potyczki nad rzeką Darkbreeze. Rozbił żołnierzy Hordy budujących most i spalił efekt ich pracy. Okazało się, że trolle, które napotkał Zehir, miały ponownie zabezpieczyć miejsce budowy. Jednak na szczęście dla armii Przymierza, ich plan został zniweczony. Kompania wracała tryumfalnie do Twierdzy Odwagi razem z młodym magiem. Ale ekspedycji Kirin Tor nie powiodło się tak dobrze. Wszyscy oprócz samego Zehira zostali zabici przez łowców magów. ''W tym też Derwin. A szkoda, całkiem staruszka lubiłem. ''Mag próbował opowiedzieć Arghastowi o tym co się wydarzyło, jednak ten nie wierzył mu zbytnio. Albo nie chciał wierzyć. Sama wojna z Hordą i Plagą była dewastująca a trzeci wróg jeszcze pogorszyłby sprawę. Tym bardziej wróg, wobec którego magia jest nieskuteczna… ''Żeby to wygrać będą potrzebowali nowych sprzymierzeńców. Muszę zdać raport komuś z wyższego szczebla, pomyślał. Zdecydował jednak, że nie będzie fatygował się do Dalaranu w takim stanie. Opłacę jeźdźca gryfa, aby powiedział im o mnie. A potem opowiem im wszystko. Potem wrócę do Wschodnich Królestw. ''Uśmiechnął się na myśl że nie będzie już musiał znosić niskich temperatur. Czuł też satysfakcję z tego, że to on poinformuje Kirin Tor o nowym wrogu. ''To na pewno zapewni mi należny szacunek, pomyślał z satysfakcją. Jutro wstanie nowy dzień dla wybrańca losu. Kategoria:Inne